


the guillotine hums

by sirenofodysseus



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: AU-Season 7, F/F, F/M, Happy Story, I Shouldn't Be Allowed To Write, M/M, Multi, aside from Grace...who apparently had no idea of what was going on, everybody loves everybody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 02:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4083097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenofodysseus/pseuds/sirenofodysseus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think you should know something about your soon-to-be husband,” Grace wrings her hands, looking nervous to be standing before her. AU, Season 7 Finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the guillotine hums

**Author's Note:**

  * For [belatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatrix/gifts).



> I have no idea what I wrote, but I honestly don't own anything.

I.

“You look beautiful, Teresa,” Rigsby mutters, six hours before her wedding. Lisbon awkwardly smiles, before his lips are at the nape of her neck and she’s working to undo his blood red tie with her fingers. She feels his hands tugging at her brunette curls, working to undo the hours of hard work she’s put into her appearance and she grimaces. 

“You shouldn’t be here,” she mutters. 

“I know.” 

“He might find us.” 

“I know.” 

“She might find us.”

“I know,” he repeats, before he kisses her again. 

She closes her eyes and relaxes, but not before reminding him to be mindful of her hair. 

He only laughs. 

II.

“I can’t do this,” Lisbon tells, glancing down at her engagement ring. She’s been playing with her ring all day, twisting it around her ring finger until she’s screwed it on so tight that her finger feels like it might pop! She stares at her reflection in the mirror, questioning whom is she kidding by playing the act of (eventual) loving wife.

Especially with what she’s currently doing. 

“Don’t think about it,” she hears Cho speak from the corner. “You love him.” 

But I love you too, she thinks. 

“I could use a distraction,” Lisbon replies suddenly, because a conversation is not about to make her forget all of her worries in one day. 

He nods and spreads his legs apart, motioning for her to approach him.

Lisbon eyes him. “Not in this dress, I’m not.” 

“Whatever happened to needing a distraction?” He asks and she frowns, because he’s right. “Also, this floor is spotless. I don’t think you need to worry.” She watches him for a moment, as he unzips his pants. 

Her mouth waters. 

“I suppose a little kneeling wouldn’t hurt,” she mutters. 

He says nothing. 

::::

“I think you should know something about your soon-to-be-husband.” Grace wrings her hands, looking nervous to be standing before her. Lisbon merely smiles at Grace, her expression tight. “He and I have been having sex for the last few months.” 

Lisbon says nothing. 

::::

III.

Two hours prior to the wedding, Jane grunts as he takes Grace from behind. He barely gives her a chance to cry out, before he has her up shoved against the wall and her dress hiked up against her hips. 

She’s loose, he thinks with a smile. 

“You’ve been such a good girl,” Jane praises her, after he pulls out of her and kisses her forehead.

The bright red twinge on Grace’s face is enough to make him go for round three. 

She happily complies, muffling his name in the wall. 

IV. 

“Why not call it off?” Jane is asked, as he’s re-lacing his shoes after their mid-afternoon liaison. “You’ve still got about six hours.” Jane doesn’t say anything as he stands and faces his lover with a cock-eyed smile. 

“I’ve asked her to be my wife, because I do love her,” Jane admits with a smile. He’s loved Lisbon for a while, but he knows that love causes jealousy at times. Especially, with the man before him. “You know I love you too.”

“No, really? I had no idea.” 

Jane continues his grin. “I love how your mouth works.” 

Cho rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Jane.” 

“Make me…”

“I think I’ve got some time.” 

V. 

“Isn’t it bad luck to see the groom before the wedding?” Jane asks, sipping from his tea. He’s supposed to be enjoying his impromptu Bachelor Party, but instead, he’s amused by the antics from the couple over. “I know this is an impromptu meeting, but…” 

“It’s bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, Jane, not the groom.”

“I know you’re not happy about this,” Jane tells, ignoring the correction. “But what else was I supposed to do? You’re married.” There’s a moment of silence and Jane almost feels awful for reminding him of the limitations to their relationship. But he doesn’t feel so awful about it that he calls off the wedding. “We can’t keep doing this.” 

“You’ve said that already,” Rigsby replies.

There’s a moment of silence, before Jane sighs. “I don’t want to fight about this tonight,” and instead of letting the younger man answer, he presses his lips against his. 

::::

Allowing Jane to pull off her wedding dress, Lisbon stares at him with a smile. 

“I had an interesting conversation with Grace today,” Lisbon tells him. 

Jane eyes her, smiling. “You did, did you?” 

::::

VI. 

“You have?” Lisbon asks, sounding unsurprised. 

Grace nods, her cheeks reddening. “I’m so sorry, Lisbon. I never meant for it to happen, but he’s…”

Lisbon nods also. “Jane?” 

“Yeah.” Grace seems on the verge of tears, and Lisbon almost feels bad for the younger woman. “Jane loves you, Teresa. He truly does…” Lisbon steps toward the redhead, placing one of her fingers over Grace’s lips. Grace blinks and stutters, obvious surprised at Lisbon’s lack of reaction to this news. 

“I know he does,” Lisbon reassures her quietly, before she leans in and quickly presses her lips against Grace’s lips. “Because I love him too.” 

::::

“She told me about you and her,” Lisbon responds. 

Jane glances at her. “Is that so?” He shyly smiles at her, as he pulls her into their shared bed for the night. Lisbon shakes her head at his tenacity, especially as he kisses her neck. “You obviously are unhappy with me.”

“You should have told her about us, Jane,” Lisbon chides. 

“And ruin the fun?” Jane asks, still grinning. “Never.” He glances at her. “She would have eventually realized how we all have fun, Lisbon. I’m just surprised Rigsby never said anything to her.” 

Lisbon chuckled. “They’re going to have a fun conversation tonight, now aren’t they?” 

“Enough about them, woman,” Jane interrupts, silencing her with a second kiss. “I think you and I have a relationship to consummate.” 

“I never thought you’d stop talking.”


End file.
